


Not Delivered (!)

by Valmasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of text messages that Thor sends after the events of TDW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Delivered (!)

[Text to Loki]: How are you, brother?  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: Do you need anything?  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: Can I see you?  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: Can I call you?  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: I just want hear your voice.  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: It will be okay.  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: I’ll always be there for you.  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: Text me when you arrive in Valhalla so that I may know you’re safe now.  
 _Not Delivered (!)_

[Text to Loki]: Forgive me, brother.  
 _Delivered_


End file.
